parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Teen Titans (Teen Engines) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Robin - (Thomas and Robin are both the main heroes and leaders) *Edward as Cyborg - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Robin and Cyborg are) *Percy as Beast Boy - (Percy and Beast Boy are both wear green and cheeky) *Mavis as Raven - (Mavis and Raven are both have 5 letters in one name and have the same word "av" in the middle of their names) *Emily as Starfire - (Emily and Starfire are both beautiful) *Trevor as Silkie - (Trevor and Silkie are both small and cute) *Diesel 10 as Slade Wilson - (Diesel 10 and Slade Wilson are both evil and helped Thomas and Robin) *Donald and Douglas as Thunder and Lighting - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Thunder and Lighting are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aqualad - (Casey Jr. and Aqualad are both wear blue and great friends to Thomas and Robin) *Duke as Fixit - (Fixit's voice suits Duke) *Rosie as Jinx - (i know Rosie is good, but at least they're both wear pink) *Smudger as Gizmo - (Smudger and Gizmo are both wear green, evil, and they're also little brats) *Hector as Mammoth - (Mammoth's voice suits Hector) *Diesel as Brother Blood - (Diesel and Brother Blood are both devious) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terra - (Tillie and Terra are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kitten - (Kitten's voice suits Carla) *Flora as Bumblebee - (Flora and Bumblebee are both wear yellow and sweet) *Lady as Kole - (Lady and Kole are both kind and helpful) *Gordon as Gnarrk - (Gordon and Gnarrk are both named begins with the letter 'G') *Madge as Argent *Bill and Ben as Mas and Menos - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mas and Menos are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Trigon - (Cerberus and Trigon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean enemies) *Stanley as Speedy - (Stanley and Speedy are both have the letter 'S' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bulgy as Puppet King - (Bulgy and Puppet King are both evil and wear red) *Arry as Cinderblock - (Cinderblock's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Killer Moth - (Killer Moth's voice suits Bert) *George as Mumbo - (George and Mumbo are both evil) *Spencer as Dr. Light - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Toad as Tramm - (Toad and Tramm are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Bulstrode as Trident - (Bulstrode and Trident are both villains who travel in sea) *Black Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Red X *Duncan as Mad Mod - (Duncan and Mad Mod are both stubborn) *Troublesome Trucks as Robot Commandos/Cyclone/Locrix/H.I.V.E. Soldiers *D261 as Atlas - (D261 and Atlas are both evil and only made one appearence) *Dennis as Spike - (Spike's voice suits Dennis) *Cranky as Control Freak - (Cranky and Control Freak are both named begins with the letter 'C') *The Galleon/Neptune's Face (from TUGS) as The Movie Monster *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fang - (Silver Fish and Fang are both evil) *BoCo as Wildebeest *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Killer Moth's Minions *James as Hot Spot - (James and Hot Spot are both splendid) *Patrick as Johnny Rancid - (Johnny Rancid's voice suits Patrick) *Skarloey as Larry - (Skarloey and Larry are both have the same word "ar" in the middle of their names) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as the Mind Control Squid - (Johnny Cuba and the Mind Control Squid are both villains who travel in sea) *The Chinese Dragon as Malchior - (The Chinese Dragon and Malchior are both dragons) *Henry as Galfore - (Henry and Galfore are both father figures to Emily and Starfire) *Fred Pelhay (from RWS) as Glgrdskechhh *Tiger Moth as Mutant Moth - (Tiger Moth and Mutant Moth are both evil, rude, and fly in the air) *Caroline as Chu-hui - (Caroline and Chu-hui are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Billy as Billy Numerous - (Billy and Billy Numerous are both share the same names) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Val-Yor - (Farnsworth and Val-Yor are both mean and grumpy) *Elizabeth as Mother Mae-Eye *Sidney as See-More - (Sidney and See-More are both named begins with the letter 'S') *The Spiteful Breakvan as Kyd Wykkyd *Molly as Arella - (Molly and Arella are both have the same word 'll' in the middle of their names) *Thumper as Mento *Henrietta as Elasti-Girl *Neville as Negative Man - (Neville and Negative Man are both have names starting with "Ne") *Murdoch as Robot Man - (Murdoch and Robot Man are both big, strong, and wear orange) *S.C.Ruffey as The Brain *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Monsieur Mallah - (Montana and Monsieur Mallah are both big, mean, and have names starting with "Mon") *Daisy as Madame Rouge - (Madame Rouge's voice suits Daisy) *Bertram as General Immortus *Old Stuck Up (from RWS) as Trogaar *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Red Star *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Melvin *Stepney as Timmy - (Stepney and Timmy are both ends with the letter 'Y') *Terence as Teether - (Terence and Teether are both have names starting with "Te") *Flying Scotsman as Bobby - (Flying Scotsman and Bobby are both powerful) *Duck as Kid Flash - (Duck and Kid Flash are both western) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bushino *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Blackfire *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Master of Games *Oliver as Jericho - (Jericho's voice suits Oliver) *Toby as Herald *Belle as Pantha - (Belle and Pantha are both big, brave, and strong) *Sir Handel as Killowat - (Sir Handel and Killowat are both wear blue) *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Plasmus - (The Big City Engine and Plasmus are both strong and evil) *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Overload - (Oliver and Overload are both evil, mean, rude and named begins with the letter 'O') Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Robin EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Cyborg ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Beast Boy Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Raven Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Starfire ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Silkie KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Slade Wilson BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Thunder and Lighting Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aqualad Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Fixit Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Jinx Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Gizmo HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Mammoth TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Brother Blood Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Terra Carla.PNG|Carla as Kitten Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Bumblebee ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Kole WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Gnarrk Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Argent TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Mas and Menos Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Trigon Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Speedy Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Puppet King IronArryModel.png|Arry as Cinderblock IronBertModel.png|Bert as Killer Moth GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Mumbo Spencer.png|Spencer as Dr. Light Escape62.png|Toad as Tramm Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Trident it's-dblvv67-3c3eb59a-5b0f-43ab-ad7d-f9f305e92e50.jpg|Black Thomas as Red X PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Mad Mod More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Robot Commandos/Cyclone/Locrix/H.I.V.E. Soldiers MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Atlas Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Spike NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Control Freak TheNeptuneFace.jpg|The Galleon/Neptune's Face as The Movie Monster Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Fang TheDiseasel44.png|BoCo as Wildebeest Narrow Gauge Trucks..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as Killer Moth's Minions Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Hot Spot PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Johnny Rancid Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Larry HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as the Mind Control Squid Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Malchior 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Galfore FredPelhay.png|Fred Pelhay as Glgrdskechhh Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Mutant Moth MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Chu-hui Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Numerous Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Val-Yor Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Mother Mae Eye Sidney.png|Sidney as See-More TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Kyd Wykkyd Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Arella Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Mento HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Elasti-Girl Neville.png|Neville as Negative Man Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Robot Man Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Brain Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Monsieur Mallah BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Madame Rouge Bertram.jpg|Bertram as General Immortus OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck Up as Trogaar Johnny.png|Johnny as Red Star Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Melvin ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Timmy MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Teether FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Bobby Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Kid Flash Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Bushino Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Blackfire ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Master of Games Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Jericho Mavis43.png|Toby as Herald Belle.png|Belle as Pantha Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Killowat MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Plasmus TenderEngines11.png|Oliver as Overload Category:Daniel Pineda